In search of an Apprentice
by bobshady
Summary: This is a series about my OC Creed and her interactions with Skybow's Team LASS. Creed is interested in teaching an apprentice all she knows about love, sex, passion, and most importantly of all... how to make your subject hurt just right so that they beg you for more.
1. Creed and Lily interact

Creed laughed as she narrowly avoided getting hit. "Oh love, you're going to have to do better than *ducks a blow to the head* that. You have the speed and *backflips away as her opponent smashes her weapon into the floor, cracking it in places* and the power, but you lack grace. Your movements are choppy, jerking, not fluid at all. You must learn to dance with your opponent, else *Creed hastily blocks a crushing strike from above, her arms forced down against her head. She winces before twisting her body, wrapping her legs around the staff and her opponents arm before grappling her head and drawing a line across her throat with a marker before jumping backwards off of her* you will be beaten". Lily Sun sighed, glaring slightly at Creed before relaxing some and walking towards the shower room. "Lily, follow my instructions tomorrow if you wish to win, rather than die. And bring comfortable shoes!". Creed waited until she had closed the bathroom door to check her arms. A pair of angry red welts showed where Lily had hit her arms, though the bruising was also a good indicator. If she were anyone else, she would have been down on the floor crying from the pain. The sound of her hands pushing her panties aside and rubbing furiously showed how little she was like everyone else. Pain was a good thing, not just as a warning that something was wrong with her body, but also because she got a sexual thrill from it. Gods above, what a thrill. Lily was strong. She had nearly cracked her arms with that hit, she thought absently as she finished. Gods, that felt good. Time to clean up...

The next day Creed was waiting for Lily, not with a weapon, but with a music player. "What is that?". "That, my ever so strong friend, is a scroll with speakers hooked up to it". Lily sighed. "Why?". "Because instead of you swinging away like your aiming for a stroke, we are instead going to dance. You may choose the songs, but we will be dancing, not fighting". Lily looked down at the scroll, then back up to Creed again. "You have got to be kidding me". "Nope. You swing to break bones, but you do so with little finesse, only speed and power. With some grace and agility could hit more than you miss. *a pause as Creed smirks* Look at it this way, you only have to dance wth me every once in a while and you get to hit Corbin more often".

 _Elsewhere in the school at that moment, Corbin involuntarily twitched, drawing his twins gaze. "Problem?". Corbin shuddered and looked around. "I don't know how or why, but I think that Creed is going to get me hurt very soon". After a moment of silence, Lucius sipped his coffee. "I'll say something nice at your funeral"._

"Alright Creed. I'll...dance... but I still want to hit Corbin later". Creed smiled. Sure she had just thrown one of her best friends under the proverbial bus, but at least she got to dance with a beautiful blonde. He would understand. Creed held the scroll out to Lily. "Pick what ever song you like love". Lily took a moment to decide before pressing play. A loud dance club remix began to play. Surprised for a moment, Creed shrugged and began to sway to the music. It soon became apparent however that Lily had not chosen what she really wanted. When Creed called her out on it, Lily at first tried to defend her choice, though after a moment gave in, admitting to choosing a song she thought Creed would like. "This isn't about me love. This is about **you**. Until you learn to be more graceful you won't get any better as a fighter, and the fastest way to become more graceful is to dance and learn to flow to music. Music YOU want to hear". Lily rolled her eyes and picked the scroll back up. She took more time to make her decision, and when she choose a metal version of classical music began to play. Creed laughed and smiled as Lily tried to dance again. It was still apparent that she didn't dance often, but this time at least she could see her begin to _flow_ with the music. It was still halting, as though she were being guided rather than actually dancing, but it was because of lack of experience this time, not lack of a sense of rythem. Creed began dancing closer, and closer, to Lily. Soon she was mere inches from her, well inside her personal space. Lily looked down at her, slightly annoyed at the intrusion, when the beat changed and slowed, Creed immediately slowing down with it. Lily was quick as well, though she did end up coming into contact with Creed. "Relax love. Don't move. Flow. Feel the rythem, and dance to it". Lily rolled her eyes but tried to do as Creed instructed. Only a few songs later Creed called their dance to a stop. "Why?", asked Lily. "I'm not even tired and we haven't done anything more rigourous than dance". Creed smiled and poked Lily's leg. The muscle inside jumped, flinching away. "Because dance uses different muscles. While you are well conditioned to run, jump, and beat the utter crap out of Corbin, you're not used to dancing. Take the night off, drink some water, and tomorrow we'll dance before we spar so that you can get used to it. You may not see immediate results, but Corbin will feel them as you become more limber and graceful... not to mention more flexible" Creed laughed. Lily rolled her eyes again but conceeded. A little more ease of motion and greater agility **would** come in handy. "Alright Creed. We'll add... dance... to the exercise".

*Somewhere in Vale* Lucius walked into the crematorium. An old man, likely the funeral director he had spoken to over his scroll looked up. "Yes?". Lucius nodded to him. "I called to arrange a cremation sometime in the next week...".


	2. Creed and Agnes interact

Creed smiled, trying on different outfits. She enjoyed the occasional shopping. After all, she didn't earn her money for nothing. She slid her sheer stockinged feet into a sexy pair of heels and stood, looking into the mirror. Four inch heels set her up over six feet, and she smiled down at her companion. "Do you like your clothes? I don't want to buy you something you'll never wear". Agnes laughed as she looked in the mirror as well. "These will work quite well Creed. Happy to have joined you on this little trip". Agnes was wearing a pair of form fitting pants, short heeled shoes, and a slinky top that looked a stiff breeze from blowing away. "Lucius is going to love that outfit" Creed said as she smirked. And she knew he would. He already practically worshipped the young woman at her side, why would it not be even more so in those clothes? The shoes were a color of red, her pants a burnt orange, and her top was a light, flowing, piece of silk and satin with inlaid gold thread that caught the light. With how Agnes danced, she would appear as the flame Lucius claims her to be. "Let's get food".

Creed laughed. "Did you think I ate salads all the time? Of course not. I need calories to burn. Do you want some?". Agnes laughed and nodded. Deep fried, 'Better than Sex' chocolate cake. Rolled into a sweetened batter and deep fried. Creed was eating her second as Agnes got her own. Creed added it to her plate of salsibury steak and a chicken. As in, a whole chicken. With rice. It was a long day and she was hungry and tired of salad today. Creed sat down and began eating, Agnes sitting across from her with a large bowl of stir fry with shrimp and her fried cake. Creed laughed again. "I work hard for my body damn it, but sometimes I want to eat something without veggies... though I don't mind the rice. Tastes good some times". Agnes was ignoring her, busy with the delicious stir fry and fried cake. Creed rolled her eyes and continued eating. As a waiter passed she flagged him down, whispering in his ear. He nodded and returned shortly after with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Agnes most definitely noticed that. Creed smiled, holding her filled glass up to Agnes'. "To friends, lovers, and wine that costs to much". Agnes scoffed. "To rabbit eared girls who spend the money they earned on their backs padding their guts and pampering the smart one". Creed shook her head, knowing that Agnes was serious but not being bothered with it.

After lunch they returned to Beacon. It was still early in the afternoon, and their teams were... doing something. Creed wasn't worried and Agnes didn't care. Lily told her today was her day off so she planned to use it as such. What she did not expect, was to be bored. Creed was busy putting away her new clothes, and she intended to wear hers to the club tonight. What to do... Agnes smirked, spying something. "Oh? And what is this Creed? Does someone have anything they want to say?". Creed looked up at what Agnes was pointing at. "Oh, you didn't know Lucius modled for a dildo series? It's called the Blue Caterpillar. I was actually going to give you one. That one is mine. Your's is in the closet. *turns around and starts moving things before turning back to Agnes, holding out a gift wrapped box* From me to you, so you never have to go without Lucius or his brother. It's the matched set love. Enjoy".


	3. Creed and Sandra interact

"Relax love. I'm sure that if you did you would have fun". "I will NOT relax Creed. I am here against my will, not because I want to be". "Well, since you're not going anywhere, why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself. Close your eyes if you don't want to look and sit on your hands if you're worried about touching anything... 'soft', heh". Sandra sighed and did just that, sitting on her hands and shutting her eyes tight, doing her best to ignore the rabbit faunus currently gyrating and grinding on her lap. Creed smirked. It worked. Poor girl, so wound up. If she had brought her restraints and a feather she could have her gasping by now. Oh well. Creed slowed her movements, instead of the sleazy way she was dancing before, now she was truly putting effort into it. With her eyes shut, depriving herself of sight, Sandra would be focusing more with touch, and with touch... Creed slowly ground herself against Sandra, her arm coming up and carressing her cheek as she continued rubbing herself against the girl. She got up and turned, straddling her as she continued rubbing herself against Sandra. She smirked and began to quietly purr, the vibrations running from her body into Sandra's, elliciting a quiet gasp. Oh, to have put her lips to hers and taste, to feel her body writh in pleasure... That thought turned Creed on more than she would care to admit, though the dampness of her panties belied her thoughts. She moaned quietly as she pressed her breasts to Sandra's, still casually grinding on her as she did. She could feel a pair of hard points pressed against her, just as she was certain Sandra could feel hers. Creed allowed her eyes to roam freely, admiring the look and body of the young woman. She could feel her increased heart rate, and it took all her will not to lick up the bead of sweat that oh so callously mocked her on its way down Sandra's cleavege. Creed stood back, spreading Sandra's knees, Sandra tilting her head questioningly. "What are you up to Creed?" she asked, only a slight waver in her voice. "Simple, the same thing I have already been doing, only now a little closer to the goal". Sandra sqwaked in protest, her eyes opening and her hands shooting out to stop her. No one moved, not even as the music Creed was dancing to ended. Creed smiled at the horrified look on Sandra's face. "Second base and no dinner love? What kind of girl do you think I am?". Creed couldn't stop the quiet laughter that came to save her life when Sandra bolted out of the room, tomato red and steam practically coming out of her ears.


	4. Creed follows Sandra

Creed smiled as she quietly followed Sandra. She had told the others that she was going out for a walk. She found it rather funny that that walk happened to take her in the same direction as the Rabbit's Hole sex shop. Creed watched as Sandra looked around, trying to see if she had been followed before going in. Creed giggled. "Oh, our sweet baby is so grown up, going into sex shops and everything. I'm so proud". Quickly crossing the street, Creed walked into the Rabbit's Hole. The place was the same as ever, though she was surprised to see Sandra talking with Alice before they walked into the back together. Creed decided to look through the outfits they had while she waited for Sandra to come back out.

Alice smiled at Sandra. They had become good friends over the past few months, and she had become a regular at the Rabbit's Hole. "As you asked, Bill made your custom outfit. I must say that I really like it. I even plan to get one in my size". This of course caused Sandra to blush and stutter. Alice giggled and patted her arm. "Relax. You have a real knack for these costumes. If I didn't think you would pass I would offer you a job as a model for some of our clothing lines". That REALLY made Sandra's face red. Alice smiled and hugged her. "It's to bad you wouldn't. You really are quite sexy and the clothes you pick only accentuate your looks. Here" she says, handing Sandra a box. "That is a complimentary video camera, given to you by everyone here at the Hole. Even if we never get to see them, we would really like to know that you could see yourself when you're with your boyfriend". Sandra immediately tried to give the camera back, denying that she would use it and several times trying to make excuses for not taking it. Alice only laughed, told her that she should keep it as it was fairly expensive and to use it how ever she liked, even if it meant she never got to see herself having sex. Reluctantly, Sandra accepted the gift and thanked Alice. Picking it, and another couple of boxes up, she made towards the door. Alice was nice enough to call for a cab to pick Sandra up, even against her blushing wishes not to be seen coming and going out of a sex shop. Alice shushed her and told her it was fine, that they had hired people to make deliveries before and that no one would judge her. Sandra sighed and gave in. The camera box included a stand and was pretty heavy after all. She blushed when Alice kissed her cheek goodbye before getting in. Alice paid for the taxi, leaving a decent tip, and watched as they drove away.

Creed walked up to her after she returned to the counter. "Did she buy anything good?". Alice laughed quietly. "You know I can't say anything about our clients Creed. Go ask her yourself if you want to know". Creed laughed and shook her head. "Never mind then. Got anything new for me?".

Sandra had gotten home without any problems and had put her camera aside for now to focus on unwrapping the package she had originally gone to the Rabbit's Hole for to begin with. She smiled as she began to pull it's contents out. Costumes, garters, corsets, panties, stockings, full body lingerie, leather, latex, lace, silk, satin... Alice had offered her a variety pack, and boy did she deliver. Everything came with instructions on use and care, along with some hints and tips. She pushed them aside to be sorted when she noticed a second package inside of her box. Curious, she opened it and blushed. There on top was a piece of paper with writing on it, a letter from Alice. That wasn't what made her blush. The leather catsuit with a zipper going from chest to crotch was what did that. She picked up the note and began to read.

'Hey there sweetie! Hope you like what I sent you! If you need anything else go ahead and ask. I've also signed you up for pole dancing lessons and our monthly newsletter. The newsletter will go to your address, not the school, and the lessons are complimentary and start at four on every Wednesday. I hope to see you there!  
-loves and kisses, Alice.'


	5. Creed and Szandra interact

Creed smiled at everyone as she entered Team LASS' room. Agnes and Lucius were going dancing, Sandra was going to spend time with her boyfriend, and Lily was going to go beat the crap out of Corbin in a spar. Everyone was off to have fun. "Hey Szandra. You ready for bed love?". Szandra, whom had been dragged all over town with Creed when they went shopping that day, was in the pair of pajamas that Creed had bought her. "Ready for bed" she said, looking as close to tired as Creed had ever seen her. Creed smiled and began to undress, waving bye to Lily on her way out. "Hop in bed love. I have another surprise for you". Szandra laughed and did just that, jumping up and down on her bed several times before getting under the covers. Creed giggled at the sight. She picked up the box she had brought over and handed it to Szandra. She immediately opened it, eyes going wide before squeeing and hugging the contents, a fluffy blue bunny with red eyes. Creed laughed again as she slid her panties off. She was happy to get her friend such things if it got her reactions like that. "Alright love. Move over please". Szandra reluctantly moved over, making room for Creed. Creed smiled as she crawled into bed with her, thinking about what she would do to this girl if she were less innocent. Oh well. Maybe Corbin would have better luck. He was at least willing to try. Creed snuggled close to her friend. Had it been anyone else, it would have looked as though the two were lovers. As it was, Creed was just happy to have someone so happy to sleep with her. After telling her a short story, Creed kissed Szandra goodnight on the forehead, wrapping her arms around her, their arms entwining and Szandra yawning cutely before laying her head on her breasts. Creed smiled as she ran her fingers gently through Szandra's hair, enjoying their time together. While she wouldn't say no to being more intimate with the girl, their relationship was quite wonderful as it was. Besides, cuddling was one of her guilty pleasures, one that Szandra allowed her to indulge in. She smiled as she felt Szandra reach up and grasp her breast. "It's alright sweet girl, Mommy Creed's got you" she whispered. It warmed her heart to see the small smile on Szandra's sleeping face at her words. "Good night sweetie. May sweet dreams and love fill your mind".


	6. Creed teaching Szandra

Creed smiled down at Szandra, at her precious. She had been sold, and Creed had agreed to go where she went in order to be with her precious. Her hand gently traced the outline and beautiful contours of her surprisingly still innocent face. She leaned down, pressing her lips against hers with no more pressure than a feathers weight. She moved her hands down, tracing her wonderful curves before settling on her deliciously plump hips. What a lovely little body her precious had... it still retained the illusion of body fat, and in all the right places. Creed leaned down once more, this time tracing her soft and delicate neck with her tongue. Such a lovely body she had. Creed ever so slowly began to gently hump her precious. She could feel her wetness, both of them being naked made that no chore, and she was having quite the erotic dreams if the way her body was reacting to her touch were anything to go on. Creed sighed happily, she on top with Sznadra in missionary position, both wet as she continued to slowly tease them both with her humping. No, she had no intention in finishing her with this. Her precious would simply awake and look sad that she had missed an orgasm in her sleep, and Creed was not one to deny her that. So she continued to grind against her, even as the first rays of the coming day filled the room. 'Damn you sun, not yet. Just a little more time with my precious. Just a little more'. Sadly for Creed, she would not get her time. Their alarm went off and she had to awaken Szandra. She did so without changing her position, leaning down and gently nipping her nipples and kissing her. Szandra soon woke under such ministrations, berating Creed for her abuse of her body and being mean. She likely had more to say, but Szandra had found it hard to do so around Creed's tongue that was suddenly in her mouth. After a moment or two of making out with some minor petting on both of their parts, Creed broke away. "Back to work my precious". Szandra pouted, wanting to finish what Creed had started, but instead got dressed. Creed didn't bother with her clothes, only taking a towel for sanitary reasons. She and Szandra were 'being trained'. They were given a task everyday and told to accomplish it. Should they fail, Szandra would be paddled. It had started with both of them, but that stopped when they figured out that Creed quite enjoyed being paddled.

They had been seperated for their tasks, but Creed did not mind. Her task was a simple one. Make two hundred thousand lien before the afternoon. Simple, yet not easy. Well, unless you were Creed and lacked a great many morals that others take for granted. Creed smirked as she walked out of the naval barracks, a duffel bag of lien over her shoulder. Two hundred thousand lien is easy when you know that a battlegroup just returned for shore leave. Thousands of lonely saliors, oh the poor souls. Why, yes, of COURSE she could help aleviate their lonliness for a while... with compensation for her time and efforts of course. She showered and took a rather form fitting naval uniform (she had also been the one to take it off of the officer. Unfortunately, she was six inches shorter so every part of the uniform was a bit tight on her. Well, less than unfortunate. She didn't wear panties or bras and had made several thousand more lien just by walking past. Gods above, bless the military). She returned to her keepers and was informed that Szandra had been doing poorly at her assigned task and if she wished she could help her. Without hesitation, Creed did, finding out that her task was to recruit some workers to clear a tunnel filled with Grimm. Creed smiled and went to find Szandra.

Szandra had been crying again. She claimed that she didn't want to be spanked or paddled. That she was a good girl. When Creed asked why she was crying, she also had several less than flattering things to say about Agnes. Creed didn't know the details, but apparently Agnes had been the one to sell Szandra. While not surprised, Creed was also not angry with her. They had still been allowed their freedom, and she had not been idle. Their teams however, had been. Lily had searched for a couple of weeks for Szandra before giving up. Sandra had tried as well, though she had thought that Agnes had simply killed Szandra and hidden the body. Not wanting to be next, she had given up the search without trying very hard. Her team though... not one peep. Apparently being her team leader's best friend meant little when he had had her replacement joining them after only five days. That had sucked. She had hoped that he would have at least search for her. Oh well, back to the matter at hand. She sat down and pulled her precious into her lap, kissing away her tears and making her smile again. Once she was calm, Creed asked Szandra why she was crying. Szandra explained that she had been putting up posters and signs all day but that no one had wanted to help her. Creed smiled and kissed her on the lips, a warm and conforting kiss. "Don't worry precious. Mommy Creed is here to help". She started with swapping clothes with Szandra. Because of her shorter stature, the naval outfit fit much better on her than it did Creed, though because Creed did not let her keep her bra or panties, it also did interesting things to her body. Creed donned Szandra's clothes, a pretty skirt and and a sweater. Her breasts were actually a little smaller than Szandra's, but her legs were much longer, and with a bit of pulling up the sweater and fitting it to just under her breasts, Creed looked incredible sexy... especially since she had to continually pull the skirt up since she was also thinner than Szandra. Between the sexiness of the pair and a few choice words from Creed, they soon secured a crew and reported in. No paddlings for Szandra today. Creed was celebrating inside at the extra time she would have with her precious when the happy look on Szandra's face became sad. "What's wrong baby?". Szandra sighed and looked around before leaning close to Creed's ear and whispering back "I was kind of looking forward to the paddling today". Creed smiled as wide as she could before passionately kissing her. "Oh my sweet, sweet, precious girl. You have just made me a very happy bunny. Now we can continue your training my sweet. I'll turn you into a mistress of the seductive arts yet".


	7. Creed spanks Szandra

Creed shook her head. "I am disappointed in you". Her precious tried to explain, but Creed cut her off. "No. It does not matter why. You went against what I told you, and for that you must be punished". Her precious shook her head, attempting to deny her fate, but Creed would have none of it and pulled her precious over her knee. Her precious' struggled harder and Creed was forced to hold her down. "If you stop struggling now, you will only get half!". Her precious whimpered and cried, but eventually accepted it and lay without protest. Creed pulled her panties down, soon followed by her skirt. Her precious cried harder. She had never been spanked by Creed before, or anyone really, but from what others said it would really hurt, and she didn't want that. Creed was not moved by her tears. Instead, she held her hand up and began spanking her. One, two, three. "Why did you do it? Why did you make me have to do this to you?". Her precious' tears and crying had gotten worse, now accompanied by loud yelps of pain every time that her hand fell on her. What by far confused her precious though was that after every three swats she could feel Creed gently massaging her stinging rump. It made some of the pain go away, even felt a little good, but not enough to cover the pain. Her precious continued crying, even once Creed was finished and was soothingly rubbing her backside. "Shh, hush precious. Mommy's taking care of you. You know I don't like spanking you if you don't enjoy it precious". Her precious nodded, her tears drying. Her bottom was...was... was, starting to feel good actually. The sensory overload from the pain and the wonderful massage she was being given... it exited her. Made her feel good. Wonderful.

Creed slowly reached down for her precious' panties to pull them up when her hand was stopped. "Um...you... you forgot the other half... mommy". Creed smiled proudly at her precious. "Szandra Ocean, I am so happy to have met you". Creed brought her hand up and continued, smiling as she did because of the now exited moans and pleasured whimpers of her former victim, now participant. Life was very good for them both right then. And it made Creed think. And her thoughts made her smile. "Have you ever been restrained little one?".


	8. Creed makes Szandra choose

Szandra had not looked over the paperwork Creed had handed to her for long before signing it. She wasn't worried. It had been a standard contract of employment with Creed as far as she could tell, though the medical history, sexual history, and something called 'Terms of Submission' threw her off a little. When she got Creed to explain it, she told her it was what it was called, the terms of her submission. Her sexual submission. After that Szandra paid very close attention to it, but still signed it even though she still couldn't figure out what some of the words in the terms of submission meant.

Creed smiled at Szandra as she lead her into her room. After she had signed her papers, Creed had blindfolded and stripped her, and now had one last surprise... or two, depending on how close of an eye Szandra had on those terms of submission. Creed switched on the light, revealing a mostly empty room with a single chair in the middle. That she had removed her other pieces of furniture and equipment showed how much she was looking forward to this moment. The lone chair was a simple padded chair...with cuffs built into the sides and straps hanging from it, a black silk bag on the floor beside it. She giggled quietly and brought Szandra around to her front before guiding her down onto the seat, taking care not to clue her in about the restraints. Trailing kisses along her neck and collar, Creed straddled Szandra, distracting her from her hold on her arms until she heard a pair of quiet clicks signifying that the padded cuffs had just locked.

"What!? Creed, what did you do? Let me out!". Creed slapped her across the face, her features stern as she removed the blindfold. "That is enough precious" she growled, looking into Szandra's eyes as tears pooled in them. She hadn't been holding back to much with that slap, and it was sure to bruise. Creed needed her attention though, and she intended to have it. "I put you there because I intend to have you there, and right there, locked where you are, is where you will stay". Creed pulled some more restraints out from the back of the chair, strapping Szandra down above her breasts, below them, across her stomach, thighs, and shins. When Creed was done, Szandra no longer had a say in what happened to her. Creed smiled then, leaning down and kissing the tears and hurt look away from Szandra's face. "I will hurt you precious, but I will also bring you pleasure. You are my plaything right now, something that frightens you". Creed smiled at the uncertainty on her face, especially when she could smell her arousal already. "You can not move, can not resist, and if you continue to disobey me, I will put a special muzzle on you that will make it so that you can neither speak nor move your head all while holding your pretty little mouth open so I may do what I wish with it". "N-no please, Creed! I-I'll be good! I'll be a good precious!".

Creed smiled and kissed her, a loving kiss on her pouty lips. "I know you will, one way or another precious. Why don't you look down". Doing as she was told, Szandra was confused by the hole in the bottom of the seat, right between her legs. Creed took one of her breasts in her mouth, sucking on her nipple before nipping it. Szandra jumped and Creed laughed at her, tugging slightly on her nipples before letting go. "Do you know what that hole is for precious?". Szandra shook her head, half afraid, half aroused by Creed. Creed smiled and kissed her once more. "That hole little one, is for this". With smile and wiggle of her hips, Creed held up the bag and slowly pulled a large dildo out of it. Szandra shook, unsure she could take it. Creed laughed again. "Don't worry precious, this isn't for you". Szandra paused and looked at her. "It's not?". "No my tasty treat...". Creed's voice was a seductive growl as she whispered in her ear "It's for me".

Creed slid the dildo up through the hole between Szandra's legs, close enough that it was right against her pussy. Tightening it's holder, she smiled and stood. It no appeared as though Szandra had an erect cock, just waiting for her attentions and love. Creed smiled and stood over Szandra for a moment before lifting her leg and setting it next to Szandra's head. "Lick me little girl". Szandra willfully obliged, not that Creed was going to give her a choice. She meant it when she said she would muzzle her and she wouldn't be able to move. As Szandra licked her leg Creed moved closer. "Eat my pussy precious". Without hesitation Szandra did, licking her wet folds with a smile and a quiet moan. Creed smiled and looked to the ceiling, her eyes closed. "That's enough precious". Szandra immediately stopped, looking up at Creed curiously.

Creed giggled and licked her own juices from Szandra's face before straddling her and slowly lowering herself onto the dildo. Once she was lowered all the way down, sitting on Szandra's thighs with their breasts pressed together, Creed licked her throat and the underside of her jaw as she began to rise and fall. Szandra whimpered, both at the friction of the dildo against her core and Creed's nips and tickling. Creed giggled as she tickled Szandra's sides, not slowing her pace on the false cock. Szandra laughed out loud, the tickling to much. Seeing her moment, Creed reached down and twisted the end of the dildo, immediately setting it vibrating. The sight of Szandra in mid laughter as the dildo began vibrating against her pussy is one that Creed will always treasure.

Up and down on the dildo, Creed would occasionally grind against Szandra or even reach down and rub her pussy. Szandra was no longer laughing, instead squirming and trying to move, unable to due to her restraints. Creed set a rhythm, up and down, grinding against Szandra, rub their tits together, and occasionally slap Szandra's. The poor girl was turning red from want and abuse, her tits slapped until they were bright red, her sides with faint scratches where Creed dug in as she tickled her, lips bruised from her harsh kisses, and pussy in sore need of release. Creed laughed as she orgasmed, her juices coating Szandra's thighs and mixing with her own as she wailed for release. Creed smiled and kissed her before standing up, the dildo making a quiet slurping sound as it was freed. Placing her leg against the top of the chair, Creed once more demanded that Szandra lick her. Quivering with need, Szandra did as she was asked, not stopping until she had devoured every last drop of Creed's mess. Creed then brought up her dildo to be cleaned, pushing it into her mouth, uncaring if Szandra did not want it.

After throat fucking her with the object, Creed set it down and unshackled Szandra with the warning that if she did not do as she was told, Creed would not allow her to cum. Szandra obeyed willingly, wanting desperately to cum and knowing that Creed did not make idle threats. She had her first lick clean the chair, then the floor. When she first refused to lick up the floor Creed whipped her pussy with a crop once. There was no second refusal.

Szandra did what ever was asked after that, Creed standing nearby with her crop, wearing nothing but a sadistic grin. After cleaning the puddle below and on the chair with her tongue Creed had her beg for release before slapping her once more, though this time was more gentle and aimed only to emphasize who was in charge. Creed opened her silk bag again, this time pulling out a pair of latex panties she hid from Szandra, and a leather collar with a pair of small bells which she asked Szandra to beg her for. Wanting nothing more than to please Creed so that she may cum, Szandra did as asked and begged her for the collar. After a few minutes Creed nodded, pleased with her precious' obedience. She put the collar around her neck, tight enough to remind her it was there but loose enough that it posed no danger to her. Once more, Szandra heard a quiet click and frowned.

"What was that this time?". Creed smiled, though there was little warmth behind it. "What do you think? It was a lock. There is a steel band inside of that collar precious. Unless I remove it, or someone cuts it with a grinder, it stays on you. Would you like to see what it says?". Not knowing it had anything on it when it was attached, Szandra frantically nodded. Creed held up a mirror, showing the girl what she now looked like. The side of her face was slightly bruised, her lips swollen, body filthy with both of their sweat on her...but it was the simple black collar which drew her eyes most. Attached to it was a small ring. Attached to that was a small pair of bells and most importantly, a metal tag giving her blood type, Creed's home address, her first name, and gallingly, the words 'Property of Creed Scarletina, return if found alone'. She shook, not even sure what to feel at that point. "Property of? What, am I your plaything now?!" she demanded. Creed sighed and got down on her knees before hugging the girl. "Yes. You are mine. My plaything, my toy, my precious. I will love you, or I will leave you, right now is your choice. So long as you wear my collar, you are under my protection. I will allow no other to touch you without my permission, and I will do all within my power to keep you safe, healthy, and cared for. You are mine to do as I please with Szandra, and what I please is to love and cherish you. If you would rather I not, I will remove your collar. All claim I make to you will end. All obligations and attentions will cease. You will be given one set of clothes. Nothing else. This is because I am kind and merciful to my pets. And according to those papers you signed, you are now my pet. This is your only chance to chose otherwise. After that, you will no longer be allowed to say no. *Creed sighed and smiled kindly at her* I didn't mean to surprise you love, I thought you knew.".

Szandra was gobsmacked. When did this happen?! What was happening?! How did she fall for this! And why the hell was she considering this! "H-how long will this last? I-if I agree that is". Creed smiled at her. "Right now, five years. I will care for you and you will have a home with me, but I expect obedience, and I will punish you if you are not. While you wear my collar you forfeit your ability to choose unless I say otherwise, but know that I will take care of you and teach you all I know about seduction, sex, and love. The choice is yours love, whichever you chose".

Szandra lifted her hands and touched her collar. She had licked the floor, been used as a sex aid for Creed's enjoyment, had been told to make a long term decision on the spot, and STILL hadn't had an orgasm. Looking at Creed's face she came to a decision. "I...".


	9. Creed makes her peace

Creed smiled softly and waved goodbye to her last client and their sweet little maid. She was no longer a whore, now more of a trainer of high priced escort girls and an independant. She made her own hours, named her own price, and in the end it was she who profited from her hard work, not someone else. She was currently training a number of young woman from less than stellar backgrounds who had trusted the wrong person one to many times. She saw to it that her girls were always well fed and taken care of with weekly check ups and three meals a day. She was hired to train high dollar working girls, not turn them into gutter trash who'd lay for two lien. She sighed, more tired than usual. It was days like today that she truly missed her precious and their time together...

It had started when she turned down Creed's offer. As she had told her she would, Creed had given her one set of clothes before putting her out of her house. Creed smiled at the thought. Yeah, one set of clothes and the street... which just so happens to have been right in front of the apartment building that Szandra's old team lived in. Szandra had been welcomed back with open arms. Sandra was happy to see her, Lily had almost smiled and said she was in better condition than expected and Agnes... Well, she took one look at her and asked where her money was at. Creed hadn't made herself known, simply leaving before anyone could see. She had nothing left in Beacon or to do with Huntsmen anyways.

It was after that that Creed had begun teaching other girls in the many arts of seduction. Creed had become a bit more jaded, a bit rougher around the edges. It made her sad now at when she would see a new girl coming into her place of business and her first thought would be on which paddle to use and how much force was likely to be needed rather than if the girls were being taken care of and fed properly.

Szandra at least had turned out well, though Creed had serious doubts as to whether or not her precious realized that Agnes had actually been pimping her out while they lived together. Well, it worked out for both. Agnes got money and Szandra was a hit with many boys and even a few girls. She honestly would not be surprised if Alice invited Szandra to film with her crew sometime, though whether or not she would go was a coin toss. Creed absently played with her bell, a trait she had retained since she was little, a random habit she did when she was sad. "I miss you precious" she whispered. She looked over at the safe that held Szandra's collar and sighed. She missed her so much. Creed sat down in her chair and relaxed. She supposed that she had everything a young woman could want. Money, she had enough of, food, she made sure she wasn't hungry, sex? ...Now there was something. She hadn't had sex in over a year. She figured that it would happen sooner or later, but that hadn't stopped her shock when the doctor told her she had caught something bad. She hadn't told anyone that didn't need to know, and she hadn't even touched one of the girls since she had found out.

She sighed absently. Her friends were gone now. Death, distance, or animosity keeping them away. Even her old team was gone, even if she had wanted to see them again. She didn't really have anyone anymore, just her work with the girls and a lonely bed she refused to fill.

Creed opened her top drawer. There, lying so innocently, was a gun. A pistol as a matter of fact. She drew it and checked the chambers and barrel. She then loaded a single bullet. Her will was filed with her lawyer. Everything she owned she had written in it to be given to Szandra after she died. The only exceptions were her bell, which she intended to have buried with her, and her weapons, which would be melted down. She didn't care what happened to the metal afterwards. Creed had long ago decided she would never allow others to see her as anything other than as she had lived, rather than watching her waste away into nothing as she waited for an end. She smiled happily as she caressed the gun as she would a lover before putting the pistol to her chest, aiming at her heart. She set her suicide note down where it would be safe and squeezed the tringger.

When her body was later found, there was a single note laying under a collar. It read 'I will always love you precious, even if you are not mine. May you find your love as I've found mine. Signed with a kiss, Creed Scarletina, former Huntress of Vale, and a woman who loved'.


End file.
